1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device module, and particularly to a semiconductor device module operable at a high temperature.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a semiconductor device, many electronic components are mounted, and the electronic components and a wire member are connected to each other, thus forming an electrical circuit. Conventionally, arranging the electronic components and connecting the wire member are performed by screwing or brazing such as soldering. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-145011 (1993) discloses a configuration in which an inner lead of a semiconductor chip is connected to an externally leading conductor plate by a cream solder.
In recent semiconductor devices, an increasing number of and various kinds of parts are required along with an advance in functionality, but on the other hand, downsizing and weight reduction thereof are also demanded from the viewpoint of being used in consumer-use electrical products and in-car electronic devices.
In recent years, a semiconductor element (silicon carbide semiconductor element) using a silicon carbide (SiC) substrate as a semiconductor substrate instead of a silicon substrate has been developed.
It is considered that a silicon carbide semiconductor element is operable at a higher temperature than a conventional silicon semiconductor element is. In the silicon semiconductor element, it is difficult to obtain a so-called high-Tj semiconductor device which ensures a junction temperature (Tj) of 175° C. or higher.
In this respect, it is considered that the silicon carbide semiconductor element can deal with a high Tj. For this purpose, it is necessary to ensure durability also at a wiring-connected part within a semiconductor device module.
In the silicon semiconductor element, a layout is largely restricted because of the necessity to increase heat dissipation, which puts a limitation on downsizing of the semiconductor device module. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-156225 discloses a configuration in which a semiconductor chip is flatly disposed and a heat dissipation member is pressed to both main surfaces of the semiconductor chip to thereby increase heat dissipation.
On the other hand, in the silicon carbide semiconductor element capable of dealing with a high Tj, this restriction is small and larger downsizing of the semiconductor device module is allowed. However, previously, sufficient downsizing could not be achieved.